Scream
by DemonVidel
Summary: One-shot - Et si Videl était la proie d'un tueur fou, que se passerait-il ? Lisez pour le savoir...


N/A : Ni Videl ni DBZ ne m'appartiennent…

oOo--

C'était une belle soirée d'été, le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait apercevoir des milliers d'étoiles illuminer le ciel, ainsi qu'une pleine lune magnifique. On entendit au loin un loup hurler et appeler ses congénères. Mais appelait-il bien ses congénères ou bien signalait-il que ce soir il y allait avoir du grabuge ?

Dans une belle maison d'un quartier huppé, une lumière était allumée. En s'approchant un peu plus on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine. Une bouilloire était sur le feu, vous savez les bouilloires qui sifflent quand l'eau a atteint la température désirée. Une jeune femme s'affairait à préparer un petit encas car elle avait un petit creux. Elle attendait maintenant son thé et regardait la bouilloire, comme si le fait de la regarder pouvait accélérer le processus.

Elle sursauta quand le téléphone sonna. Qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure de la nuit ? Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le combiné du téléphone et décrocha.

"Allo ?"

"Bonjour," répondit une voix masculine.

Videl resta figé un instant. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu ne me connais pas," répondit de nouveau la voix. "Mais…"

"Bon ben si je te connais pas, salut !" s'exclama-t-elle en raccrochant.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait lui ! Il l'appelait à une heure du matin et lui disait qu'il ne la connaissait même pas ? Abruti…

De son côté le tueur n'en revenait pas. Elle lui avait bien raccroché au nez là ? Non impossible, on ne lui avait encore jamais fait ce coup là. Il recomposa le numéro rapidement et attendit qu'elle décroche.

Videl tournait les talons et repartait vers la cuisine quand elle réentendit le téléphone sonner. _Non mais il commence à me faire chier celui là_, pensa-t-elle sans s'imaginer qu'au bout du téléphone elle avait un psychopathe échappé de l'asile.

Elle tendit la main et s'empara du téléphone.

"Allo ?"

"Allo ? Tu es bien Videl Satan ?"

"Oui c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle. Merde, elle lui avait raccroché au nez sans réfléchir, si ça se trouve c'était important. Elle se mit une claque mentalement pour être aussi…

"Sale petite gamine je vais t'étriper et te faire avaler ta langue et te vider comme un cochon, je te vois, je sais où tu es et je sais ce que tu portes…"

Ok, c'était pas important… Videl haussa un sourcil. C'était un malade ce mec ! Bien qu'elle doutait qu'il puisse la voir, elle lui répondit.

"Ah bon ? Alors qu'est ce que je porte ?"

"Et bien tu es en caleçon, plus un T-shirt blanc taille XXL avec Pikachu dessus, et des charentaises aux pieds… pas très sexy si tu veux mon avis," ajouta le tueur en faisant la grimace. Il avait regardé plein de films d'horreur et les filles étaient toujours bien foutues et belles, maquillées même en plein dodo, et lui il se tapait cette morue ! Franchement c'était injuste, celle là ne lui donnait vraiment pas la trique.

"Comment ça pas sexy ! Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?" s'exclama-t-elle, de la vapeur s'échappant des oreilles. "En plus t'as l'air d'être un connaisseur, tu regardes les Pokémon ?"

"Oui j'aime bien, ça me détend," répondit-il en riant. _Hmm_, il se ressaisit soudainement. _Première règle, ne jamais faire copain copain avec la victime,_ se rappela-t-il en se remémorant le guide 'Comment être un bon tueur' acheté à la Fnac.

"Euh, bon ben…. Si tu réponds à ma question je vais t'épargner," ajouta le tueur ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

"Vas-y," s'exclama Videl en souriant idiotement et en se remontant les manches. Après tout qu'est ce qu'elle craignait ? Elle était bien trop intelligente et brillante pour perdre.

"2 + 2" ?

"5 "!

"…….."

Il y eu un blanc pendant quelques secondes (le temps que le tueur compte sur ses doigts) et il répondit enfin.

"Bon c'est bien ça, une autre pour la revanche," ajouta-t-il d'un air dépité. _Merde elle est drôlement bonne, il faut que je corse les questions !_ Il se creusa un instant la cervelle pour trouver une question balèze.

"11 + 3" ? demanda-t-il timidement, il commençait à perdre confiance en lui.

"Euh……" Videl se concentra très fort, serrant le téléphone dans sa main. _Merde merdre merde… je le savais pourtant !_ Elle décida de répondre au pif.

"12" !

Le tueur réfléchit quelques secondes et recompta sur ses doigts. Il s'emmêla les pinceaux comme la première fois et tomba sur le même résultat qu'elle.

"Euh ben ouai c'est bien ça ! Hey t'es trop bonne toi !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Hehehe, je sais, je suis la fille d'Hercule, l'homme qui a réussi à vaincre Cell, le monstre venu de l'espace," dit-elle non sans avoir le melon.

"Bon ben t'as gagné, je te laisse, salut Videl," répondit-il.

"Ouai , tchao !" s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Et elle raccrocha.

oOo--

Et voilà ! (grand sourire aux lèvres) Je sais c'est profondément naze mais ça m'a fait marrer. lol

Hmm… je sais j'ai des délires bizarres… Reviewez SVP, ça ne prend que quelques secondes, c'est le petit bouton en bas

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓


End file.
